


Keep Quiet

by pinkandyellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: It had been two weeks since Rey and Rose had started their relationship, but after the months of pestering from Finn and Poe and everyone else, they had decided to keep it a secret for a while. Which was why they were now hiding in a supply closet with their pants around their ankles.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Keep Quiet

Rose hissed out through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep quiet. She felt the burn in her arms they braced her slightly bent form against the wall as her girlfriend fucked her from behind. She could feel Rey’s breath hot and fast on the back of her neck, and she could hear Rey stifling her own noises as they tried to keep themselves unnoticed in the supply closet they were currently hiding in.

It had been almost two weeks since Rey and Rose had finally admitted their feelings and started their relationship. But after the months of pestering and prodding from Finn and Poe and nearly everyone else in the Resistance that they were perfect together and should totally date, they had decided to try to keep it to themselves for a while, to let them feel private, and also to annoy their friends a little longer.

Which was why they were currently in a supply closet on the Resistance base with their pants around their ankles, going at it like it had been years since their last rendezvous (when it had really only been a few hours). Normally they snuck onto the Falcon, but that was being loaded up for a mission that Rey was set to depart on in about an hour, so it was crawling with watchful eyes and ears. So, supply closet.

“Fuuuuuuuck yes, baby,” Rey whispered into Rose’s ear as she thrust herself into Rose’s cunt once again.

Rose bit her lip to swallow another moan as she felt Rey’s cock stretching her open. As filled as by her girlfriend as she felt, Rose knew it wasn’t even all Rey had to offer. Rey was cutting her thrusts short to avoid the sound of their skin smacking together possibly giving them away. Even though Rey’s current pace and depth was more than enough to get her off, and they were risking a lot already, Rose wanted more.

“H-hha-Harder.” Rose whispered harshly between grunts. “More.”

“As you wish.” Rey certainly wasn’t going to argue. Rey increased the speed of her thrusts, and pushed in a little further each time until she was a few inches deeper, still stopping just short of smacking herself against Rose’s ass. 

Rose brought her fist to her mouth, sunk her teeth into it and whimpered as Rey gave her exactly what she wanted, fucking her faster and deeper and pushing her to her limit.

Rey placed kisses along the back of Rose’s neck as she fucked her as roughly as she could manage in the tiny room. Rey moved her hands up to Rose’s shirt and began frantically pulling the buttons open until she had enough room to shove one hand inside to grab at one of Rose’s breasts over her bra. 

The other hand made its way up to Rose’s mouth, where Rose gladly opened up and took two fingers in, sucking until they were suitably coated in her saliva and then some. Rey pulled the fingers out slowly, then dropped her hand to Rose’s clit, where she began to slowly circle it with the lightest tough. Rey’s thrusts began to feel more frantic and desperate, and Rose knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them.

Just as she thought they were about to cross the point of no return, Rose thought she heard something and stopped her movements.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait.” Rose whispered. 

Rey breathed out a heavy groan as she immediately froze in place, her dick still mostly inside Rose. “FFfffffffffsssshhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo………….what?” Rey responded. 

“Do you hear that?” Rose craned her neck back to try to make eye contact with her girlfriend, not quite successfully from that angle.

Suddenly Rey could hear it, and her eyes went wide. A pair of footsteps coming down the hallway, paired with voices. The girls stood as still as they could, trying not to make a sound.

“I mean, they’re just being ridiculous at this point, right?” They heard Finn say, his voice getting louder as he walked closer.

“Yes!” Poe responded. “I’ve never seen two people look at each other like that who haven’t gone on to fuck at some point.” The voices grew louder until they seemed to stop directly in front of the closet door.

Rey grimaced as she realized who was outside, and she thought it was just her luck that it be the two worst people they could be caught fucking by, aside from maybe Leia herself. Rey was very close with Finn, and they had shared a lot together, but this was well beyond the line for them. And Poe would absolutely never let them hear the end of it. 

“And Rey and Rose have both been through so much, they both deserve to be happy together if they ever get around to realizing it!” Finn said. Rose choked back a laugh as she realized Finn and Poe were talking about them, just a few feet to the left of where they were doing a lot more than the guys were suggesting for them. 

Rey rested her chin on Rose’s shoulder as Finn and Poe kept talking about them right outside, desperate for them to move on and leave them be. Rey felt a weird mix of pleasure and torture as she tried to keep herself still and quiet. She had been so close to finishing when they had been interrupted, and with her dick still buried deep inside Rose’s tight cunt but not moving at all, Rey thought she still might explode any second.

Rey considered what she could do to make it end without them getting caught. She’d never go full-mind wipe on her friends, but maybe she could manifest a distraction? A noise down the hall to draw them away? She quickly ruled that out as well, realizing she couldn’t possibly focus on a Force trick right now. Rey gave up and listened on in agony as the boys kept talking.

“I mean, at this point it may be life or death, somebody’s gonna get hurt.” Poe was saying. “Just yesterday, I saw Rose almost trip or walk into a door frame three different times because she was staring at Rey’s ass instead of paying attention to where she was going.”

Rey smiled at the image of Rose checking her out from afar. She leaned up to Rose’s ear and whispered, “Awwww, babe, how sweet!”

Rose held back another laugh, but this time doing so shook her entire body, and in the process all the muscles in her pussy clenched, and it was too much for Rey to handle. Rey buried her face in Rose’s shoulder to try and muffle the sounds of her orgasm. 

When Rose realized Rey had lost control, she immediately pushed herself back onto Rey until their hips met, finally taking all of Rey inside her.

Rey sunk her teeth into the skin of Rose’s shoulder, overwhelmed at suddenly feeling her entire length squeezed by Rose’s tight cunt as she came deep inside her girlfriend. Rey’s arms gripped Rose tightly, her entire body tensing and shivering, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

Rose was already trying not to laugh, and Rey suddenly finishing made the situation unbearably ridiculous. But she knew if she burst out laughing now, the gig would be up. She also had to force herself not to finish with Rey, as her screams of pleasure would also do the trick. Rose clenched her jaw, swallowing her laughter and holding back her orgasm, even as she felt Rey’s cock pulsing inside her, shooting her load as deep as she could reach.

Finally Rey began to settle as her orgasm was spent, and she slumped forward against Rose as she recovered, her body still shaking with aftershocks. Rey was relieved to hear Finn and Poe still talking outside the door, but grimaced as they suddenly stopped. 

“Wait, did you hear that?” Finn asked.

“What?” Poe asked.

“Sounded like something in the closet.” The girls recoiled in horror as they heard the door knob begin to jiggle. 

“Wait.” Poe said, and the jiggle stopped. “It's probably just womp rats, Pava said she saw some around the base earlier. Come on, we should get back to help prep.”

Rey and Rose breathed a sigh of relief as they heard footsteps moving away from them down the hall. When they felt safe enough, Rose let out a quiet laugh and Rey gasped as her sensitive, softening cock slipped out of Rose.

Rose turned around rested her back against the wall, smiling at Rey. “Not sure how much longer this secrecy is gonna last, but its getting way too fun.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey said a little sheepishly, feeling bad for finishing ahead of Rose.

“Don’t be.” Rose reached forward to grab Rey’s shirt, and pulled her into a kiss. 

When they pulled apart a minute later, Rose looked down to see Rey’s soft cock hanging between her legs, so slick with Rose’s juices and her own cum that it looked ready to drip on the floor. 

“Careful, we don’t want to leave a mess.” Rose said playfully. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Rey’s dick. Rey shuddered at the touch as Rose pulled her hand back along the length, collecting the cum onto her hand.

Rose locked eyes with Rey, and brought her hand up to her mouth and slowly licked it clean, finishing it with a loud swallow and a satisfied “Ahhhhhh”.

Rey bit her lip as she watched Rose taste their mixed juices. She knew she couldn’t get hard again so soon after an orgasm like that, but she wasn’t about to leave Rose hanging.

Rey leaned in and kissed Rose, darting her tongue into her mouth to catch a little of what Rose had just tasted. Rey moved down, kissing along Rose’s neck and the part of her chest exposed by her half open shirt.

When she got low enough, Rey dropped to her knees in front of Rose. She put her hands on Rose’s thighs, pushing them apart lightly. Rey traced a finger along the inside of her thigh, collecting plenty of the wetness that had leaked down from her cunt. 

Rey looked up at Rose and held the finger up. “Looks like you’ve got a mess to clean up too.” She put the finger in her mouth and sucked Rose’s juices off.

Rose let out a moan at the sight, anticipating what Rey was about to do.

“Hey,” Rey said mischievously, “Keep quiet.”

Rey buried her face in Rose’s bush and made it very hard for her to keep quiet.

Half an hour later, Rey was standing by the Falcon waiting for the rest of the team to arrive so they could depart. A satisfied smile sat on her face as she still felt a buzz through her body, and she could still taste Rose on her tongue. Across the hangar, she could see her girlfriend chatting with a few other mechanics sitting around a pile of spare parts. Rey couldn’t help but stare. She saw Rose throw her head back in laughter, and her heart melted. 

Rey suddenly snapped back to attention as she realized Finn had been calling for her. He walked up to her with a smirk. 

“Come on, will you please stop this sad pining and go talk to Rose already? You’ve got to do more than stare at someone from a hundred yards away if you like them. And don’t deny it, you’re clearly head over heels for her.” Finn said.

Rey turned away for a second to hide her smile. They would definitely tell the others eventually, but Rose was right. This was getting to be too much fun. She turned back to her friend with a straight, serious face.

“Finn, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
